warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ignace Septer
Your article, Mazino Hunters, has been tagged with a Article Quality Issue notice. You have up to a month to correct any problems it may have. Also, if you haven't already you should read our rules and our article policy.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 00:13, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Removing content from talk pages is probhibited. This a warning. Please do read the rules. --Remos talk 12:43, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry man. Archangel here, don't worry about your quote, it's a good one. Since you said you were new, here's some pointers; if you look at the quotes (and sometimes allies/enemies) and it says "add your own" then chances are, unless its really nasty the author wont mind. Some articles will have a blue heading that says it can be linked to any page (most of mine have that) which means you can bring them up in your pages as much as you want, again, as long as its not too nasty. I'm always delighted to know that someone reads my stuff, feel free to read/comment on some others Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 13:20, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello Again! Hey man it's me again, (Archangel), sorry it took me so long to reply. I'm glad you liked my HHF enough that you want them to help with this, I've been dying to do a collaborative page with someone and I have just a few questions beforehand. First, if you haven't seen it, I did make an earlier war, the Alliance War which I wrote as a third person experiance. So should I do the same for this? Second (and third), what other Imperial forces besides our 2 Imperial Guard regiments will be participating in the crusade, and is this an Imperial world under Tau attack or a Tau planet under Imperial attack? Glad you want my help, Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 04:05, February 8, 2018 (UTC) I should look before I post... Hello again, I just had the thought to go and look at your IG regiments page again and noticed that most of my questions had answers if I just looked so okay. New question, how long should the battle summary be (in terms of paragraphs). Sorry for the earlier ignorant post! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 04:11, February 8, 2018 (UTC) WHAT The Heck man? Why did you remove the enitirety of my Ashen Thanes, thats one of my best fleshed out chapters? April fools day isn't until April. I don't know if you meant to do that, though its kinda hard to see how it could have been done by accident. Whats going on? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 13:27, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thats some bad wifi Okay man, sorry if I seemed a bit upset. I just woke up, looked at my email and found a email from fandom saying the Ashen Thanes were deleted. Don't worry about anything being lost. I just went to the edit history and undid the deleting. Thanks that you think so highly of my Ashen Thanes, personally my favorite are them, Angels of Rebirth (my first chapter), and the Twilight Shadows. In the future however, if you're looking to leave a quote, please make sure you have good enough wi-fi first if there's a chance you might delete the page. No harm done! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 04:10, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Appreciate the Faves RE: Second Damocles Gulf Crusade Hey there. I can't be sure how much you can get away with in regards to your traitor army. To start off with 40k has always been a dark, graphic series, so a degree of somewhat mture combat can be expected and excused with regards to fan writing. However we do have rules against cettain explicit content. Without seeing what you have a can't tell you whether it would fly or not, but it's a matter of just how explicit you go. Keep in mind that despite 40k being a somewhat mature series we have a lot of minor that frequent this site. With regards to my email you can get in touch with me at Suphbadmarine@gmail.com. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:22, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey Ignace. Today i was just browsing the internet when i remembered about my contribution to this Wiki the Grenadier Guards of Alsace. and when i logged in after a long 2 years of inactivity i found your message on my talk page. I must thank you for leaving such a kind message and i will most certainly have a look through your regiment and maybe leave some tips for you. Maybe in the future I would like to do a collab between our regiments, but alas I am also planning to do a major overhaul of the Grenadier Guards. Nothing TOO serious, just enough to trim the rough edges. I will certainly leave another message after i have read and re-read your Mazino Hunters, and will leave criticism where needed. Kind regards Gunther Thorald (talk) 11:50, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Heyo, just figured I should let you know I took the stub warning off of your article, and didn't see any rule violations.--Somewhere between heaven and hell. 23:18, July 15, 2018 (UTC)